Life with the Lightyears
by jessiejane10
Summary: A series one-shots featuring scenes in the everyday life of Buzz and Jessie. Most will be as toys; there may be the occasional human AU.
1. The Surprise

_I've been planning to do a series of one-shots about Buzz and Jessie for a while, so when this idea popped into my head yesterday, I figured it would be the perfect story to kick it off. The inspiration came from a TS3 stock image that I photoshopped, which can be found on my tumblr._

_Toy Story belongs to Pixar, only the fic is mine. Enjoy, and please leave a review! :)_

* * *

**The Surprise**

"I'm just going to throw these out," Mrs. Anderson said, as she picked up the tiny pair of piercing earrings that were sitting on Bonnie's nightstand. "You'll never wear them again."

The little girl, who had only recently gotten her ears pierced, sat on her bed holding a mirror, admiring the new dangly earrings she now wore. Her mother had finally taken out the starter pair and let Bonnie model the colorful baubles she had been dreaming of.

"No, Mom, don't!" she pleaded. "I'll do something with them."

"You'll lose them by tomorrow anyway," Mrs. Anderson teased, tousling her daughter's hair before turning to leave. "Five more minutes of staring at yourself, and then we need to head to Grandma's for dinner, Trouble."

Unbeknownst to Bonnie, Buzz had been listening to the conversation from his vantage point on the bed. His owner had set him down next to her when her mother came in, and he had silently observed as the silver posts with sparkling clear stones had been removed from the young girl's ears and laid aside. At the sight of them on the nightstand, his heart skipped a beat. They were perfect.

Bonnie didn't think to choose any toys to take with her; she was most excited about showing off her new jewelry. With one more glance she set the mirror down, then hopped off of the bed and walked to the bedroom door.

"Bye toys, be good!"

As soon as the coast was clear, Buzz sprang into action. He crept stealthily over to the nightstand and grabbed the earrings, concealing them in his hand. Confident that his movements had gone unnoticed, the space ranger dropped to the floor and stopped in his tracks when he unexpectedly found himself face-to-face with Woody.

"Whatcha got there?" the cowboy smirked. He had been watching all along, and Buzz's odd behavior could only mean one thing: Jessie.

Buzz immediately shoved the hand holding the earrings behind his back. "N-nothing."

His friend raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"It's a surprise for Jessie," the space ranger confessed in a whisper. "Just don't let her look for me for a while, okay?"

"I'll try, pardner," Woody chuckled. "But you know I can't control her any better than you can, once she's got her mind made up."

"Thanks, cowboy." The space ranger saluted his friend and darted out of the bedroom and down the hallway, his treasure firmly in his grasp.

'_Tools, where would I find tools?' _wondered Buzz. His first instinct was the kitchen. The space ranger set the earrings down and scaled the cabinets, then bent over the edge of the countertop to open the junk drawer. As he rifled through its contents, his face fell. '_Blast, not what I need.'_

Buzz returned to the floor and retrieved the earrings, then scanned the surrounding area. '_Where else?'_ Not finding anything useful in the kitchen, he stole back down the hall and into the spare bedroom, hoping to collect his thoughts in a space where Jessie was less likely to look for him. The instant as he entered the room, his focus was drawn to the bookcase where Mrs. Anderson kept her craft supplies. There, near the top, he spotted exactly the tools he was hunting for.

The space ranger climbed the bookshelf like a ladder, holding the earrings between his teeth. He pulled a pair of needle-nosed pliers and a metal file out of a basket, rearranged some ribbon spools to make a place to sit, and immediately got to work.

It was a delicate task. The earrings were small, and the pliers were unwieldy even for a strong and dexterous toy such as himself. Nothing was deterring him, however. Although Buzz only needed one earring for his intended purpose, he had brought both along just in case he made a mistake. This was too important to take any chances.

An hour later, Buzz had finished the shiny piece of metal to his satisfaction, filing off its sharp point and bending it into the correct shape and size. He held it between his fingers, congratulating himself on his expert handiwork – then the realization hit him. Buzz Lightyear was not, by nature, impulsive. He had rushed to claim the earrings, and rushed to create his vision, but he had not planned the rest of the scenario out sufficiently for his comfort. The space ranger's mouth went dry and his mind raced as he tried to figure out how he would ever manage to give this gift to his girl without losing his nerve.

Before he could waste much time in panic, Buzz heard Jessie's voice in the hallway. He hastily shoved the pliers and file into their basket, throwing the spare earring in as well. Clutching the precious item he had just made, the space ranger slid down the edge of the bookcase and landed quietly on the floor. He tiptoed to the door and cautiously pushed it open, only to meet the cowgirl abruptly on the other side.

"There ya are! I was gettin' worried. Whatcha been doin' in here?"

"I was… um… looking for… tape… TAPE! Tape to fix Bonnie's spaceship. Yeah. Tape."

Her eyebrows furrowed. Something seemed amiss. Buzz never kept anything from her, and it had been over a year since he'd acted awkward when they were together. Not to mention he wasn't carrying any tape.

"Did ya forget something?" she asked.

"Oh! The tape. I couldn't f-find any." Buzz could see the concern in his girlfriend's eyes, and his anxiety lessened with the necessity to make her feel at ease. He clasped her hand with his empty one. "I'm sorry, you just startled me. I should have told you where I was going."

"S'okay, you can make it up to me tonight, after Bonnie goes to bed," she replied with a wink. "Whadd'ya wanna do until she gets home?"

Buzz thought for a moment. "Let me go tell Totoro I couldn't find any tape, and I'll meet you in the living room. We can watch some TV." He gave her a quick kiss. "Five minutes."

Buzz hurried back to Bonnie's room in search of Woody. When he caught the cowboy's eye, he called him over to an unoccupied corner.

Assuming Buzz was angry that Jessie had tracked him down, Woody began to defend himself. "Look, I tried to get her to stay in here, but she was determined—"

"I need you to hold this for me, for later," the space ranger interrupted, slipping the tiny metal object he had crafted into Woody's hand.

The cowboy stared at it, dumbfounded, then looked back up at his friend with wide eyes. "Buzz, are you—"

"Shhh, just put it in your pocket, please?" he begged. "I'll get it from you after Bonnie goes to sleep."

"You got it, buddy." Woody stashed the item securely away and patted his friend on the shoulder.

With an appreciative smile, Buzz turned and headed down the hallway to join Jessie.

* * *

Hours later, Bonnie had drifted off to sleep. Buzz, however, was wide awake, sitting on the chair where the little girl had left him at bedtime. He was gazing out the window at the night sky, lost in contemplation.

"Hey you."

The space ranger flinched in surprise at Jessie's voice, and jumped off of the chair to greet his girl properly. "Hey! Want to go outside? It looks like a nice night."

"Sure." She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "It's plenty private out there."

Buzz rested his hands on her waist and returned the kiss. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up. I just have to take care of something in here really quick."

The cowgirl tilted her head quizzically but decided not to question him. "Don't be long, 'kay?" She sprinted out of the bedroom, in the direction of the kitchen with its pet door leading out to the yard.

Buzz rushed over to the side of the bed. "Psst, Woody, you awake?" There was no answer. Just as the space ranger was about to shimmy up the comforter in his impatience, his friend's face peeked out from on top of the mattress.

"Looking for this?" The cowboy tossed the contents of his pocket down to Buzz.

The space ranger nodded and caught his girlfriend's gift effortlessly, in spite of the apprehension evident in his eyes. Woody offered a thumbs-up of encouragement and Buzz took a deep breath, then followed Jessie's path outside.

* * *

"Buzz, over here!"

Jessie leaned out from behind a large tree, in a secluded corner of the yard, hidden from the view of the family. She had thought enough in advance to take a dish towel from the kitchen drawer before going outside, and had spread it on the grass for them to lie on.

It was a cool, starry summer night, and the sweet smell of roses blooming along the fence nearby filled the air. The space ranger jogged over to join his cowgirl and they both reclined on the towel.

Jessie cuddled against Buzz's shoulder. Buzz, however, fidgeted uncomfortably. His left forearm and tightly-clenched fist rested on his stomach, instead of embracing Jessie as usual, and she couldn't help but notice.

"What's with your hand? Did ya hurt it?"

'_Oh boy. This is it.'_ The space ranger's heart felt as if it would pound right out of his chest_. 'Here goes…'_

"I… uh… actually, I have something for you." Buzz sat up slowly, and Jessie followed suit.

"Really? What is it? Is that what you were all sneakin' around about today?" She reached for her boyfriend's hand and tried unsuccessfully to pry it open. "Lemme see!"

He extended his fingers, revealing a perfect little "diamond" solitaire ring resting in his palm.

"Oh, Buzz!"

"I… I know we're toys… b-but I love you, Jessie. I've wanted to give you a ring for a long time, and when Bonnie didn't need her earrings anymore… I just thought… if we can ever find a way… would you m-marry me?"

Jessie's face shone with love for the space toy in front of her. "You bet yer boots I will!" she exclaimed. "Are ya gonna put it on me or what?"

Buzz beamed at her response. He hadn't doubted her love for him; but marriage between toys didn't happen very often. What if she had thought it a foolish notion? Thankfully, she hadn't. Now, he proudly placed the glimmering jewel on her left ring finger, and was relieved to find it was as precise a fit as could be expected. All the hours spent studying the lines of her slender fingers, when her hand was in his, had paid off.

Jessie was enchanted by her new ring sparkling in the moonlight, and the couple basked in the joy of the promise and meaning it signified. Suddenly, disappointment clouded the cowgirl's features. "Wait… what are we gonna do about Bonnie? I can't wear this… if she sees it—"

"You know what? I don't even care." Buzz smiled lovingly at his now-fiancée, and cupped her face tenderly in his hand. "Let her see it; she'll come up with some creative explanation," he laughed. "You're never taking it off, space ranger orders."

"Oh yeah? What other orders d'ya have for me, captain?" she purred, bringing their faces closer together.

"Mmm, I can think of a few," he spoke breathily, as she pulled him down on top of her on the towel.

* * *

"Mom, have you seen my pointy earrings? I wanna put 'em on Dolly."

Bonnie was searching on her nightstand, on the floor beneath and near it, and even in her bed sheets, for the piercing studs she had taken off the day before, but they were nowhere to be found.

"I haven't seen them, sweetie," her mother called from the living room.

After a few more minutes, the little girl gave up. "Oh well, I guess I can use stickers," she reasoned, failing to notice the rag doll sigh in relief of not having her felt punctured.

Once Bonnie had successfully adorned Dolly with creative sticker accessories, she moved on to her other toys. As she picked up Jessie, a glint of light caught the little girl's eye, and she examined the cowgirl doll's left hand, puzzled. "That looks like my earring, but it's a ring now," she pondered out loud. "Did you always have that, Jessie? Or did your _boyfriend Buzz_ propose to you last night?" She held the space ranger up alongside the cowgirl. "You stole my earrings and made her that ring, didn't you?" She made the space toy nod. "I knew it!" Bonnie twirled around with them both in her arms, giggling merrily. "Well, we'll have to plan a big wedding! You wait here." She set the couple carefully on her bed, wrapping Buzz's arm around Jessie, then took off running down the hall. "Mom! Can I have some fabric?"

Buzz and Jessie looked at each other and grinned, then snuggled down into the pillow to wait for their owner's return. The two toys didn't quite know what they'd gotten themselves into, but somehow, they didn't mind one bit.

* * *

_I've always seen Bonnie as an imaginative kid who would shrug off the idea of toys being alive like it was no big deal. If there's any kid who would accept it, it would be her. _

_Also, even though I've already written a wedding fic about these two, this could sort of be seen as a prequel in the realm of my stories. It wasn't really planned that way, but – with the exception of Bonnie's reaction following the wedding – it works. _


	2. Eye Spy

_My bestie athaye12 and I come up with some pretty crazy ideas, and this is one of them. It's also maybe one of my most daring fics, so please be nice! ;) It's all in good fun, and something I think Potato Head would totally be guilty of. :) In the realm of my stories, this would fall sometime after It's a Toy's World. _

_As always, Toy Story doesn't belong to me. Enjoy the silliness, and please leave a review! :D_

* * *

"I'm so happy to meet our new neighbors!"

Buzz and Jessie sat on their living room sofa, with Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head situated next to them. The cowgirl smiled warmly at the visiting spuds. "It was awful nice of you to stop by and say hello."

Mrs. Potato Head leaned secretively toward the seated couple and spoke in a whisper. "There is something you should know. Be careful of the purple-haired one living next door. She's a dangerous witch!"

"You better be in bed already, Trouble!" Mrs. Anderson called from the kitchen, bringing Bonnie back from her imaginary world.

"Okay, mom," the little girl sighed in reply. She grabbed both of the Potato Heads and closed the dollhouse, leaving Buzz and Jessie in their toy home for the night. She didn't realize, however, that in her haste she had bumped Mr. Potato Head against the edge of the roof, causing one of his eyes to fall out and land in an upstairs room.

Bonnie set the two potatoes on her table and slipped into bed alongside Woody, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, and Buttercup. In the soft, soothing glow cast by her nightlight, the child soon drifted off to sleep.

Once he was certain the coast was clear, Mr. Potato Head came to life. "I'm gonna go get my eye," he told his wife. He hopped down from the table and took a few steps toward the dollhouse, only to stop suddenly and turn on his heels.

"Nevermind."

* * *

Buzz and Jessie had just climbed the stairs and entered their bedroom, where the lost eye lay on the floor, obscured by the darkness. Jessie walked over to the window; and as she closed the curtains, Buzz crept up behind her, brushing her braid to the side and slowly, sensually trailing kisses along her neck. The cowgirl inhaled sharply at the sensation and twisted in his grasp, grinning seductively at him.

"You lookin' for somethin'?"

Buzz answered wordlessly, cupping Jessie's face in his hands as he kissed her with building passion, her hands resting on his hips, drawing him closer to her.

* * *

"Why don't you just knock on the door? They'll hand it to you," Mrs. Potato Head suggested, now on the floor herself.

"Because I'm not interrupting_._"

"Interrupting what?" she asked.

"Buzz trying to get some. Ugh. Why do they gotta be so disgusting?"

"I think they're adorable. Besides, they don't think anyone is watching. You can get your eye back in the morning. Let's go watch a movie."

"With one eye? Eh, whatever."

The spud couple checked on their alien sons—who were fast asleep along with the peas—and made their way to Bonnie's bedroom door, when Mr. Potato Head once again halted.

* * *

Back in the dollhouse, the misplaced eye widened. Buzz's hands traveled south and the space ranger lifted his cowgirl bridal style, carrying her to the bed, while Jessie's arms snaked around his neck as their kisses maintained their intensity. He laid her gently on the toy-sized double bed, and Jessie's hand immediately reached for the collar of his space suit, pulling him down on top of her.

* * *

"Wait a minute. It's getting better. The Lightyears are definitely gonna get busy."

His statement was easily heard by the rest of the toys in the otherwise-silent room. One by one, they approached the potatoes on the floor by the wicker toybox, their curiosity piqued.

"You can _see_ them?" Hamm questioned.

"Yeah, I can see them; my eye's in there. It's dark, but Buzz's glowing."

Trixie was intrigued. "How much can you see?"

"Enough," he smirked.

"Now, you give them their privacy!" Mrs. Potato Head scolded. "You wouldn't want someone spying on us, would you?"

"I don't care," her husband shrugged. "I ain't got no secrets. So, who wants a play-by-play?"

"Count me in!" exclaimed Trixie.

"I'm not comfortable with this," Rex whined, wringing his hands. "They'll be so embarrassed! And mad!"

"Can it, geekosaur," Mr. Potato Head snapped. "Go play a video game if you're not interested."

By now the toys on Bonnie's bed had climbed down and joined the audience that was forming around the one-eyed spud—that is, all except one.

"Come on, Potato Head, can't you just close your eye and mind your own business?" Woody pleaded. "That's my sister and best friend in there. I don't wanna hear it either."

"Then cover your ears, sheriff," retorted the male potato. "You're outnumbered."

"Will somebody please cover _my_ ears?" Rex panicked. "My little arms won't reach!"

The toys tightened their circle around the spying spud as his commentary began. Woody stood sullenly at the edge of the crowd, lingering nearby only to prevent things from getting too far out of hand.

"Here we go. He's got her hat. Whoa!" Mr. Potato Head's rogue eye squinted shut as Buzz unwittingly tossed Jessie's hat towards it. The hat made contact and sent the eye rolling a few inches away. "That was close. I almost lost my view!"

"Oh darn," Woody muttered.

Mr. Potato Head resumed, ignoring the cowboy's sarcasm. "Smooth. He just undid her hair in like a second. That's a lot of yarn."

"I'm guessing he's had plenty of practice," Dolly snickered.

"Looks like they're kissing again. It's hard to see past that big spacesuit. Wait a minute… they're moving… oh HELLO! I didn't think ol' Buzzy Boy had it in him! Not shy anymore, are we?"

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Woody lunged at the gathered toys and threw his hands up in protest. "No graphic details, okay? Show some respect, Potato Head. Besides, you're traumatizing Rex." The dinosaur was now hiding behind the cowboy, his tiny hands clenched in apprehension.

"Party pooper," Mr. Potato Head scoffed and rolled his eye.

"So are his wings out yet?" questioned Hamm.

"Not yet."

"I'm timing 'em." The piggy bank turned to face the little clock on Bonnie's nightstand. "I give him two minutes 'til full wingboner."

Mrs. Potato Head gasped in shock. "Hamm! Shame on you!"

"Like we didn't know what it meant when he couldn't keep those bad boys in check back at Andy's."

Those who had been present for Jessie's earliest days with their former owner chuckled at the memory of Buzz's awkwardness around the cowgirl. Slinky met Woody's critical gaze, and the toy dog hung his head and tucked his tail at his old friend's disapproval.

The toys waited quietly as Hamm watched the ticking second hand on the alarm clock, announcing as the seconds, then minutes, passed.

"Thirty seconds… one minute… one and a half… two… two and—"

"There go the wings!" Mr. Potato Head interrupted. "Lookit 'em flash!"

Buttercup let out a low wolf whistle. "Get it, space ranger!"

As laughter roared through the group, the peeping potato held up a hand to hush them. "Hold on… Jessie's got him flipped over now."

"That girl is freakishly strong," Hamm noted.

"How can she do that with his wings open?" wondered Trixie. "Impressive."

"Well, I didn't know a pullstring was used like _that_," Mr. Potato Head observed. "Or buttons—"

"I'm outta here!" Knowing his battle was lost, and already having heard more than he ever wanted to, Woody stormed away and quickly scaled the side of his owner's bed.

"Wait for me, Woody!" Rex ran after him. The toy dinosaur ducked beneath the bed while Woody buried his head under Bonnie's spare pillow, desperate to drown out the details of his closest friends' intimacies. Meanwhile, the others' mirth continued.

"Ride 'em cowgirl!" Dolly squealed.

"Living up to her name, huh?" added Trixie, before the two girls burst into a fit of giggles.

As the toys paused for the next update, muffled voices could be heard coming from the dollhouse on the other side of the room—voices that they wouldn't even had noticed had they not been aware of what was going on inside.

'_Yodelayheehoo!'_

'_To infinity and beyond!'_

A knowing and amused expression spread across Mr. Potato Head's countenance.

"Okay… show's over, folks."

* * *

When Buzz and Jessie emerged from their dollhouse the next morning, after Bonnie had left for school, they were unnerved by the feeling that a room full of eyes was focused on them. Before they had a chance to figure out what exactly they had missed, Mr. Potato Head strolled toward them, the corners of his plastic mouth upturned mischievously.

"I think you two have something of mine."

"No, we don't," the space ranger answered, puzzled.

"Yeah, you do. Go look in your bedroom, lover boy."

Buzz and Jessie both felt a blush rise on their cheeks and they shared a worried glance. The cowgirl darted back into the dollhouse and up the stairs into the bedroom, stopping dead in her tracks when she found the missing eye lying in the spot it had rolled to the night before. As she bent to pick it up, it winked at her, and her own eyes grew wide in horror.

"POTATO HEAD!"

Jessie flew back down the staircase and out the front door, hurtling herself in a rage at the offending spud. She hit her target with ease, and random parts—including the eye she carried in her hand—scattered across the floor. After shoving the large plastic form out of her way, she picked up the detached limbs and facial features one at a time, throwing or drop-kicking them around the room and ranting furiously all the while. Mrs. Potato Head and the aliens scurried to retrieve the pieces as the rest of the toys looked on in dismay, hoping that their willing participation in the spying wouldn't be revealed.

Mr. Potato Head's sneering lips were the only part that remained near the dollhouse. "Aren't you gonna call off your woman?" he shouted angrily at the space ranger, who was still standing by the front door.

Buzz glared, his arms crossed defiantly.

"Nope."


End file.
